


Masks

by Kyuukichan



Category: Dragon Kishi-dan | Dragon Knights
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuukichan/pseuds/Kyuukichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rath muses internally about how he's lived, the masks he's had to wear, and the price of wearing those masks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> this was written back in 2007 after getting some unnecessary meds out of my system (I was being medicated for depression because of my fatigue levels, which turned out to be fibromyalgia related instead of depression related). I had started rereading Dragon Knights at the time and wrote this while trying to get in the head of Rath so I could understand his character more. I'm not completely satisfied with it, but considering how I hadn't been able to write for about two years because of antidepressants I feel it was a good start.

Everyone wears a mask sometimes in their life. When you don't want the world to see what you really feel, when you don't want those close to you to see the pain you're in, when showing dislike isn't appropriate. It happens to everyone. When the time passes they can drop those masks and be themselves.

Those people are lucky.

I can't even tell where my masks end, I can't tell what I'll be without the masks anymore.

I'm bound to this mask I wear as surely as I'm bound to the part I must play. And I see no way to escape the mask or the part. No way out except the final end.

So on goes another mask, and I rush to face death in a way somewhat honorably, only to have that part of me bound to my role make me fight my hardest and win. Yet still I fly to the challenge, hoping the next will be strong enough to tear away my mask and the chains that bind me to the part I play.

To tear them away even if it tears my life away with it.

Tear it away so I can finally be free…

I see other masks everywhere, on other faces, but I know that they haven't been wearing them so long they've forgotten their true faces.

The mask stays on, hiding my envy of them, and the masks they can take off and the freedom they hold for granted.

A smiling, carefree mask to hide my bitterness.

And all the few I call friend see is the masks I wear.

All they see is what I want the world to see.

And not only am I afraid of what they'd think if they saw behind the masks, I don't know how to take them off anymore.

A carefree mask to hide the pain of isolation.

A smile or laugh to mask the pain.

Always a mask, never the true face.

Am I still me? Or have I become the masks?

Everyone wears a mask sometimes in their life…

If they're lucky, they can still find their true face.


End file.
